


Say Love

by sgafirenity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgafirenity/pseuds/sgafirenity
Summary: From a young age, Lena had this dream of someone saying 'I love you' with a romantic gesture. What she wasn't expecting was for people to take advantage of the fact that she was rich. That is until she meets a certain dorky reporter, Kara Danvers, then her perspective on love changes for the better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	Say Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song: 'Say Love by James TW'. I heard it on Spotify and became a little obsessed with it and then today a Supercorp story hit me. One thing I'm trying to accomplish is that if I have an idea and time to write, than I sit down and write because I have had so many fanfic ideas, but very few actually get written. I'm trying to change that. So I have, it's almost 4,000 words. From what I can tell the song is about being told 'i love you' when they don't actually mean it. So this story is about Lena going through life of dealing with people using her for her money, by saying 'i love you', that is until a certain reporter comes into her life.
> 
> The story got away from me, I was thinking it was going to be maybe 1500 words or something but I am incapable of doing that so here you go. I'm hoping to work on Head Above Water next, if not I have a new fluffy Supercorp story coming out soon.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, leave me a review. :)

Ever since she was a little girl, Lena had always imagined the words 'I love you' as being this big romantic gesture. Something to look forward to, something to imagine like in every single Disney movie. It was something she could invest in while the Luthor family frowned upon it.

Life was about power, it was about intelligence, being above everyone else. It wasn't about love. Or so the Luthor family had instilled in Lena's mind.

When she moved away from the Luthor family and went off to college she was sure she would experience this great moment at some point. Some romantic gesture that would bring her a great amount of hope for the world.

Instead, what she got were men, and some women that would take advantage of the fact that she had money. Who wouldn't want to hang out with the girl whose family had billions of dollars at their expense? Who wouldn't want to 'fall' in love with a daughter of that family?

" _Lena, I love you," the girl from her chemistry class had said to her in the promenade after their final. "I always have, ever since that moment I met you at the beginning of this term."_

_Lena looked at the girl shocked, as it wasn't everyday that someone seemed so genuine with a Luthor. "You do?" She had to confirm because it couldn't actually be true, could it?_

_She nodded, "Yes, I do."_

" _I love you too," Lena had said before they leaned in and kissed, and for one of the first times in Lena's life, she felt complete. Life was what it should be. She was in love and it had nothing to do with who she was, or what she had. It was because of her._

_Until it wasn't._

_She learned less than a month later when her 'girlfriend' had asked to go to Paris, and wanted her male 'friend', let's call him Chuck, to come along with them._

_Lena wasn't cruel, if her girlfriend had a friend that wanted to see Paris, she wasn't about to say no. However, what she had learned was that this so-called 'friend' was actually her boyfriend. She had been using Lena to get expensive gifts, to go to the restaurants she'd only dreamed of, even go on the trips she'd always wanted._

_Lena had been lied to, and her emotions played with._

So she did the only thing she knew how to do, Lena did what was expected of her, she learned, and strengthened her mind. She went on to university getting Phd's in several fields. Afterall, that's what was expected of a Luthor. Intelligence over emotion.

When she finally graduated from university, she thought this would be the moment. She'd finally be able to experience what true love was but instead, she just experienced misery differently. Instead of people just wanting her for her money, it was about her resources, and her influence. She had a private jet that could take anyone anywhere and back in a couple of days, she could get anyone into almost any restaurant even if the wait time was long.

She had the influence, because she'd made several friends along the way growing in her fields. Her engineering degree came in handy when she was working on planes, or cars, and her biochemistry degree helped when trying to figure out a formula. She had all of these tools that helped her get to where she was. Things that made her stick out from everyone else, but what it also did was put a target on her back.

Not just a physical target, because her life was in danger plenty of times, but also when it came to 'lovers' wanting to get a taste of being with someone so rich. So of course they'd throw out the word 'love' here and there and she'd be hooked. Someone loved her for her, or so she thought. The truth would eventually come out and she'd have to break it off, but each and every time she fell for it.

" _Come on baby, you know I love you," her then boyfriend, we'll call him Sean, had said to her one day when they were eating at a restaurant that had a wait time of three months._

_The chef was a close personal friend of Lena's, that she had met at one of the museum gala's she had gone to years before. He had always promised her that if he ever opened his restaurant that she'd always have an open table._

" _I know you do, Sean, but I have a very important meeting tomorrow that I can't show up drunk too," Lena had tried to explain her dilemma to her boyfriend._

_He nodded, "And I know that, so why don't you just let me borrow your limo for the night, I can go out and party, and I'll see you tomorrow after your big meeting?"_

_Lena knew the signs, she knew what this was but once again, she fell for it. She let her emotions get the best of her and she let him get his way. Sure enough, the next day, her card had a lot of out of control purchases on them, and he had found a new 'girlfriend'. One that he claimed he only met, but she could tell. It was just like the other times. They had lovers beforehand, they convinced Lena they loved her, and then broke her heart._

_It was a never ending roller coaster._

Which is what brought her to this moment. She was now the CEO of the now named L-Corp company that her brother once owned, and she was alone. She was alone because she had built up so many walls around her heart that it was impossible for anyone to try to get close to her. There wasn't any way for someone to break her heart again, because she'd never let anyone in again. She'd focus on her company, and gain what love she could through her work, leaving it at that.

Saying love was a pipe dream. There would never be someone that would love her for her, so why try anymore. Her hopes of having that fairytale moment dashed at every moment.

That is until a dorky reporter crashed into her walls, and broke them down. She hadn't even realized it was happening either. One day she was stoic at her duties, the next she was finding any brief moment to spend time with that reporter. To have lunch with, to join game nights with, even to share secrets with.

" _Hey Lena, can I tell you something," Kara said, fiddling with her thumbs as she paced in Lena's office._

_Lena, who had been finishing up some work, looked up to find a clearly nervous reporter in front of her, "Are you alright?"_

_Kara nodded, "Yeah, or I hope I will be."_

_This had Lena's attention now as she put her pen down, stood up from her desk and came around to stop Kara's pacing, "What is it?"_

_Kara swallowed nervously, unsure of how to say the words she needed to say. It's not like she'd done this many times before. It was just Winn, because James had known already. Her and Lena had been friends for just over a year, things were going good, she helped stop the Daxamites, so Kara knew she had to say it._

" _Okay, I'm just going to say it," Kara gave a swift nod like she was trying to get confirmation from Lena that that was okay to do._

_Lena crossed her arms confused, "Okay."_

" _So you know how Supergirl is always kind of just there when you need her, or she's there when I'm not, or the fact that you seem to have such a good friendship-"_

" _Kara, that's not coming out with it," Lena stopped Kara's ramble. "Just say it, I'm sure whatever you have to say, will be fine."_

" _I'm Supergirl," Kara admitted moments after the words came out of Lena's mouth._

_Lena's mouth fell open slowly, shocked at the words that came out of Kara's mouth, not sure if she actually heard them properly or not._

" _Lena, I know I should have told you a while ago but I just, I didn't know how to, you have enough problems to deal with all on your own, I didn't want to involve you in more problems. I mean it's not like knowing who I am means that you automatically have protection, I can't be there all of the time, and there's the fact that if someone figures out that you know the truth, well then that puts you into other kinds of trouble. I just, I wanted to tell you and after all of what happened with the Daxamites, I knew I had to tell you, so that's what I did, I told you…" Kara rambled on before she realized Lena hadn't said a single word. "Lena?"_

_Lena let out a small chuckle, "I can't believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses."_

" _You- You''re not angry?" Kara asked, not sure of what was happening with Lena at this very moment._

_Lena shook her head, "Of course not. I understand why you didn't tell me in the beginning, I am a Luthor after all, it's not like your family has had the best luck with Luthors. I'm just a little annoyed at myself that I didn't pick up on the resemblance. Supergirl is just as odd as you are, and the glasses. Some scientist I am."_

" _Trust me, it fools a lot of people," Kara tried to defend the glasses point, but she knew Lena'd be thinking about it for days trying to figure out how she didn't figure it out herself._

_Lena had always thought of herself as being observant, just not as observant as she thought. "I appreciate you telling me the truth Kara," she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her friend._

To think that a Luthor could be friends with a Super was out of this world. It was borderline a fairytale all on it's own.

From that point on, they teamed up on numerous missions and they saved the world together, as the unstoppable Luthor-Super duo. That was their thing. Find a problem, and solve it together. With Lena's brilliance, and Kara's powers, they were a force to be reckoned with. Even the mighty Lex Luthor couldn't beat them, and he was once again living in a prison somewhere on this Earth. Or so the world thought. The DEO had taken him off world to Mars, for him to live out his days there.

When it started happening, Lena didn't see it happening because it was so natural. It fit into their new world, into their new life. It just felt like it was meant to be. Her and Kara getting closer, and closer until one day…

Kara had flown Lena to the top of this building that she had frequented, it was one of those green roofs, as they are called. A green roof was filled with plants, and grass, almost like a forest on the top of a building. She had spent many hours here over the years, keeping the plants alive because whoever was in charge of it, often didn't take care of them. So she took on the responsibility. It was nice, it helped keep her grounded.

When they landed, there was a nice little table set up with chairs, and a small candle. There wasn't any food on the plates, but there was a container nearby that Lena suspected had food in it, keeping them warm.

"Wow, Kara this is incredible, is this where you always go?" Lena asked, looking back to Kara who had put her glasses on, her supergirl suit disappearing, and a nice blue shirt and black slacks appearing in its place.

Kara nodded, "Yes it is. I thought I'd bring you up here and finally see the beauty that I see." She spoke watching Lena look around the rooftop at what she could see in the sunset, while Kara looked upon Lena. Sure the beauty of the green roof was nice, but the beauty she admired was Lena's.

Lena on the other hand had worn a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve shirt with a v-neck, at Kara's suggestion to wear something warm. She looked around at the flowers, and the green environment. It was making her want to have a garden of her own, but she also knew she didn't have time for that. Instead, she would be asking Kara to bring her here more to escape her world of technology from time to time.

"What do you think?" Kara asked, still standing in place by the table.

Lena walked back over to where Kara was, "It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here. Why did you bring me here?"

Kara looked at Lena half shocked, half confused, "What, a girl can't bring her girlfriend somewhere nice."

Lena chuckled, "You can, it's just a little out of character. I would have expected a walk on the boardwalk, or pizza and a movie, not some grand gesture of a date up on a rooftop."

Kara shrugged, "You're right, in normal cases yes, I would have done one of those two things but…" She let go of a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, as she reached for Lena's hands, before looking from her hands into green eyes.

"But what…" Lena whispered as she was so confused, she didn't know what was happening.

"You once told me a long time ago that you had a dream, a dream that never came true, and I wanted to be the one to make it come true," Kara spoke with such heart and warmth.

Lena didn't know what Kara was talking about, she felt so lost but was so wrapped up in the emotion coming from her blue eyes.

"You see, from the moment you told me that story, I started planning this because I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted you to know without a doubt that what I was going to say was coming from my heart. That you wouldn't have to stop and wonder, 'what if'." Kara spoke with earnesty. She paused to look into Lena's eyes before continuing, "Lena Kieran Luthor, from the very first moment that I saw you, I couldn't wrap my brain around how incredible you were. My cousin was telling me that you weren't to be trusted, but I knew differently. You were like me. In some aspects, you and I were the same. I knew you and I would be friends, what I didn't expect was what came after."

"Kara-"

Kara put up her hand to stop whatever Lena was about to say, "Lena, with all of my heart, I love you."

Lena felt the tears that were building in her eyes, begin to spill over, "Really?" She asked, knowing full well that Kara had been telling the truth but she had to confirm it. She'd been broken so many times before she needed to know this was true.

Kara nodded, "Of course I do. I only wish I wouldn't have planned such an elaborate date to do it. I've had to hold back on so many other occasions for the past month, at least."

From that admission Lena burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, do you know how hard it is not telling the woman you've been in love with for what seems like forever, that you love them? It is very hard," Kara tried to explain but was just met with more laughter.

"That would explain why you were acting so weird for the last couple of weeks, breaking things, crashing into things, was that your way of holding back?" Lena asked as her laughter subsided, and she stepped into Kara's embrace, wrapping her hands around her waist.

Kara nodded, "You have no idea how many times Alex was laughing at me, because she knew why it was happening."

"Then why not just say it?" Lena asked the obvious question. "Why wait for all of this?"

"You had always dreamed of someone telling you they love you with some big grand gesture, I had to do it. I started planning, and acting crazy the moment I realized it was true," Kara admitted looking into green eyes.

"Well, I love you too, Kara, and I love that you went through all of this trouble just to say I love you. I honestly thought you were going to propose," Lena smiled before leaning in to kiss Kara. Their lips moved against each other for a moment, before pulling a part. A kiss that lasted about 30 seconds felt like a century.

A blush started to creep up Kara's neck after Lena pulled back, that feeling of love always getting the best of her but it was more so what Lena had said. She walked over to the chair, pulling it out for Lena quickly, before going over to get food.

"Wait, why did you become so quiet so fast?" Lena asked as she sat down in the chair offered to her and watched Kara move at an inhuman pace.

Once she had the food out on the plates, Kara sat down across from Lena, acting even more strange than she had before.

"Kara… What is going on?" Lena asked, not sure what was going on. Feeling just as confused as she was before.

Kara avoided eye contact for a moment, "So, you know how I told you that I've felt like this for some time now?"

Lena nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, after several conversations with Alex, she made me realize that I should take advantage of the moment especially since well, we were obviously in love a long time ago. It just took some time for the words to come out," Kara said, picking up the napkin that was on her side of the table.

"What are you saying?" Lena asked, starting to realize what was happening but not wanting to say it just in case she was mistaken. She agreed, they had been in love for a long time by this time, they just never said the words.

The words were always a sore topic for Lena, so she avoided them and lived in the moment.

Saying 'I love you' was always the moment before everything crashed.

"You and I, we've been dating for almost three years now, and in that time we've gone through a lot, and even more so when we were just friends before. We know what it's like to put each other's lives on the line, we know what it's like to feel like the other might not come back. We've been through the ups and the downs but in the end, we always have each other. I truly do not know what my life would be like, without you in it. I love you. I always will. So while this might be the craziest thing to happen, I have one simple question for you…" Kara stopped to take a breath and to get up and out of her chair taking the napkin with her.

"Yes," Lena blurted watching Kara get down on her knee next to the table.

"Really? Can I ask the question first? Maybe I was going to ask you what your favorite movie was, then you'd look like a fool-" Kara stopped when she saw the look on Lena's face change to one that was not impressed. "See, that right there is one of the many reasons I love you. You get me. You get the rambling dorky alien that I am, and I will love you as long as I can." She held up the napkin, pulling at the loop holding it in place, it was a ring.

"Oh my god," Lena whispered so quietly she wasn't sure she ever said the words.

Kara smiled at the sentiment because she heard it. It was a simple gold band, with one single diamond at the top. She pulled it free, placed the napkin on the table and held the ring up to Lena. "While I realize that this may be sudden, being that I only just told you I love you, but I have loved you for a lot longer than just now. You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?" She asked nervously for the answer, even though a part of her knew what answer she would get. It didn't mean she wasn't nervous that she might get rejected.

Tears began falling again, as Lena nodded her head again, "Yes.." She answered a lot quieter than before. "Of course I will. I couldn't imagine anything else."

"Yeah?" Kara asked not sure if her ears were working.

Lena continued nodding, putting out her left hand from across the table, "Yes."

Kara carefully placed the ring over Lena's ring finger, before standing up pulling Lena with her. They embraced, before their lips connected letting every emotion from the moment take them over.

They pulled apart slowly looking into each other's eyes, "I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else." Lena admitted.

"Me too," Kara agreed. "Now, would you like to eat what I took hours to cook?"

"Oh, hours? Is that how long it took for you to find the restaurant you wanted?" Lena asked, knowing the truth.

Kara scratched her head before shrugging, "Maybe."

Lena smiled, "Then let's see it. Just one thing though Kara."

"Yeah," Kara looked up from getting their food from the box.

"Promise me that you don't have some secret girlfriend or boyfriend that you are going to run off with as soon as this date is over," Lena tried to sound sarcastic because she knew the likelihood of this was non-existent but a tiny part of her was still worried about what happened in the past.

Kara snapped her fingers before picking up their plates, "Dang it, how did you know?" She asked with the most sarcastic look known to man. "Come on Lena, I would not do that to you. Besides, I barely have time for you, with all my duties as Supergirl, I do not have time for an affair." She stated as she placed their food on the plates in front of them, and then immediately felt like she needed to defend her point, "Not that I want an affair, I am perfectly happy with what I have."

"Kara, I was only joking," Lena smiled hoping that Kara calmed down a bit after that semi freak out. "I am however curious to know where you got this ring though? The diamond looks so clear."

Kara blushed as she sat back down, "I made it. Clark gave me pointers on how to make an engagement ring. So I tried it and it worked out so I did it for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it, just like I love you," Lena couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy at that moment.

Kara couldn't stop smiling either. It was like they finally found this point in their lives where everything just worked. There was no more bad relationships, there was no one to abuse Lena's power because Kara didn't care for it. She didn't need Lena's resources because she had her powers, and she didn't care where they ate, as long as Lena was there too.

They were the perfect duo. The best relationship to save the day, both in their personal and work lives. This was a moment that both of them would remember for the rest of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
